thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adyelya and Landon (Yuki's Lore)
This article, Adyelya and Landon, is the sole property of SaiyukiLover232 and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. The relationship between non-Original Tribrid, Adyelya Mikaelson, and Phoenix, Landon Kirby, is complicated yet significant pairing—starting in The Originals—and has developed in various stages: friendly at first, but turning hostile after Landon took the dagger, then back to semi-friendly before finally becoming romantic. The two were originally friends when Adyelya lived in New Orleans with her family, and the two interacted only briefly when Landon served her at the Mystic Grill. The relationship developed further when Landon began attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. The two grew closer and eventually fell in love with one another, much to the dismay off Rafael Waithe, Landon's best friend who also had feelings for Adyelya. The two enjoyed a steady relationship and were willing to do anything for one another. Adyelya eventually sacrificed herself for Landon and her friends by jumping into Malivore, essentially erasing her from the world; including the feelings Landon had for her. Upon her return from Malivore, she was upset to see that Landon had began a relationship with Josie Saltzman, however he still seems to have flashbacks of her whenever he comes back from the dead — something he mentioned to Adyelya in Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, however she deflects the question not wanting to reveal herself to Landon. As of This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Landon and Adyelya have once again returned to being in a relationship. They are referred to as "Adyelon" or "Landya" by fans. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five Adyelya first met Landon in 2026 in Mystic Falls. She frequented the Mystic Grill, the place where he used to work. They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a connection more than that of friends. However, Landon moved away from Mystic Falls they lost contact for two years. Throughout Legacies Reuniting with Landon They reconnected when Landon's foster brother, Rafael, turned into a werewolf and Landon decided to be there with him, against Adyelya's advice, leading to Landon learning about the supernatural. To keep him from danger, Alaric decided to have him compelled and sent away; however, Landon betrayed Adyelya and the school by stealing a supernatural knife after the compulsion failed. Adyelya planned on confronting him about his betrayal, even armed with a death spell, but Alaric later rebuked her for this. Landon genuinely explained that the supernatural knife caused him to lie to Adyelya, but she didn't believe him. Despite what Landon had done, he was provided shelter at the Boarding School and putting their differences aside, he was willing to help Adyelya and school to investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers. She attempts to save their friendship by starting a genuine conversation, but he cuts her off by explaining that he wished she had his back and that she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault. Their back-and-forth prodding comes to head when Adyelya, asked by Alaric, has to conduct a series of magical tests on Landon to determine whether he's supernatural. The tests, however, prove negative. She eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Landon off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues when Adyelya gives him a magical compass and sends him to New Orleans in the hopes to locate his birth family and they share a heartfelt kiss. After Landon activates the magical compass, indicating that he was in trouble, Adyelya tracks Landon to Kansas and to his birth mother, Seylah Chelon. With Landon safe from immediate harm, they reconnect, though before things get too physical, they're interrupted by Alaric. They eventually make their way back to the Boarding School where Adyelya asks Landon to be her boyfriend, to which he says yes. After this, Adyelya initiates another kiss. Gallery Trivia * Adyelya and Landon are the first characters who met in The Originals to start a relationship in Legacies. * Landon is the first person Adyelya has trusted and opened her heart to in years. * According to Alaric, Adyelya doesn't have things; to be more specific, she doesn't have many relationships, if any. * Adyelya used to have a mild interest Landon, but claimed he was too "normal" for her. * Landon kisses Adyelya first. * Adyelya believes Landon is a liar, for not only stealing the knife, but also why he did it. ** She wanted to kill Landon in revenge for betraying her. * Adyelya votes against Landon remaining at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted as she fears for his safety. * Adyelya once killed Landon, so he wouldn't interfere with her attempted to sacrifice. * As of There's Always a Loophole, Adyelya has thrown herself into the pit (Malivore), thus erasing herself from collective memory. ** In the season two premier of Legacies, I'll Never Give Up Faith, it is confirmed that Landon has no memories of Adyelya. * Adyelya and Landon's relationship has ended as he no longer remember her, and she was stuck in the pit for just over four months. * Despite losing his memories of Adyelya, when Landon would temporarily die, he would have flashes of memories/images of her. * While Adyelya was in the pit, Landon formed a relationship with Josie—first becoming first, then boyfriend and girlfriend. * Adyelya witnessed Landon and Josie having their first kiss in I'll Never Give Up Faith, though neither were aware of Adyelya being there. * Landon and Adyelya see each other in the Mystic Falls town square for the first in This Year Will Be Different ''after the events of ''There's Always a Loophole, and I'll Never Give Up Faith ''for Adyelya. ** Adyelya and Landon sit on a bench and the two talk about their relationship problems. ** Adyelya confesses that the guy she loves does not know that she exists, and Landon laughs, ironically not knowing that she is on about him. ** He wishes her a good night. * Despite not remembering about Adyelya and serving her milkshakes, he goes to buy a peanut butter blast with whipped cream at the bottom at the end of ''This Year Will Be Different. ** Landon gives his milkshake to Adyelya. * Adyelya confesses to Alaric that the entire world—including the boy she loves—has forgotten her. * In You Remind me of Someone I Used to Know, Ladon calls Adyelya a "werewitch." * There is a potential for this relationship to develop into a love triangle as Rafael—Landon's foster brother—has feeling for Adyelya, which Landon is aware of and not Adyelya. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship